In one conventional form of produce misting spray system, a spray head is mounted in a superjacent relationship to produce to be sprayed with water mist therefrom. It is conventional to provide a cabinet having a forwardly cantilevered upper portion to which the spray head is mounted. Water lines are brought up in the cabinet and connected to the spray head for controlled distribution of mist therefrom onto the subjacent produce.
It has become increasingly common to provide such produce cases, such as in central locations, where the use of an upright rear wall to carry the water lines and forwardly cantilevered upper wall is counterindicated.